This project will look for potential markers that may determine salt- sensitivity and human hypertension. These markers may identify persons at risk to develop hypertension, a better understanding of the pathophysiology of this leading cause of morbidity and mortality in this country, especially in the Black community; and potentially lead to therapeutic strategies to better treat or prevent this disease.